Burning Lost
by Pum Pumpkin Witch
Summary: My name is Dean Ambrose and I'm a survivor of flight A13SX5 and this is our story. Characters-Summer Rae, Roman Reigns, Paige , John and many more.
1. Chapter 1

The first idea for this is a Dean/Summer story

I wanted to do was something like WWE meets Lost, for those who don't know what Lost is, its about and island and flight that crashes on it however there is more to it which I can't really explain well as I haven't seen the last two seasons...

But this will only be something on the lines of plane crashes onto island and there are survivors, maybe I might add things in similar to Lost I'm still unsure.

I know there have been other stories like this done before but oh well.

One thing I must say is dont expect chapters up quickly like I have done in the past, this story is something I want to work on slowly to get it right for the readers, you guys.

Main couple is Dean and Summer , there will be others but still working on who I want to be with who.

I don't own anything related to WWE nor Lost.

* * *

Normal people write down things of what happened in their day, teenage girls write in diaries about boys and other girly shit while Doctors write down notes about their patients and what they were going to give them next time on their visit.

I found this little black note book among the wreck so I decided to maybe share my life well this part of life if someone ever found it, might be some dead bodies with it who knows yet.

Now where to start this stupid thing.

My name is Dean Ambrose and I am 28 years old so I'm old who cares. Let's see im tall neither short or medium height but tall. I guess, I have brown hair that kind of light yet dark at the same time, my eyes are blue. Clothing wise I like to wear black and dark blue, maybe throw a white on my off day, I'm a person you would never catch wearing bright colours as it makes me look stupid.

I'm a recovering alcoholic, I used to drink because I was always mad and lonely, don't pity me you fools. I've done a few crimes such as petite theft that turned into large ones such as stores even jewellery stores then hijacking and then onto selling drugs but never took it myself, I aint stupid, I've seen what it does to people.

Oh there's one thing I left out.

I'm a murderer.

Killed 180 people maybe more who knows I don't keep track, separate cases, nothing linking them together. Now you're probably wondering why I did it, to tell you the truth the first time was an act of defences but when I felt that rush of stabbing the guy then the warm blood running down onto my hand, it was fucking beautiful. After a week I craved the same rush so I went out an killed another, soon I was out looking for someone nearly every day to kill however I got caught and that was me being clumsy to stay watching the guy die so they me sent to the Iron vault prison within Australia spent a few years there till they decided to ship me to another one as I didn't play nice with the other people in the prison.

Now I bet your wandering what about his family…

I have a mother, father and siblings but after the alcohol thing they didn't want to speak to me, not the best supporting family but I don't care. The murderer thing killed off anything that could of changed something, oh well. So they sending me to the Alcatraz prison that is for psycho paths like me, so they hand cuff me and sent me to an airport with a guard by the name of Jack Swagger.

When we got on, there was confusion with the seats as someone had already brought the seat next to mine's so Jack had to sit somewhere else but still had an eye on me while I sat next to this tall Samoan , found out later his name was Roman Reigns and he was heading over the same way as they were moving him from one job to another also something about a family meet up.

I found this guy quite interesting plus he wasn't as stupid as everyone else, he could tell I was wearing handcuffs that were hidden but he never judged me which was a cool thing.

He was the second person on the plane to know I was a prisoner, the third being the women who was in the seat next to my with the aisle in the middle. She was a stunning blonde who had come with her boyfriend for a dance competition that was in the same destination as I and Roman . Now her boyfriend was a real piece of shit, he left her to flirt with one of the cart girls and here she sat looking scared.

She was scared of flying, I wanted to punch the guy.

So I decided to talk her, maybe calm her nerves. Her name was Summer she had bright blue eyes that sparkled , long legs which I told her with those she could be a ballerina. It made her laugh and she told me that was what she was, it made me laugh thinking of her boyfriend in tights so I told her but then she told me he doesn't do that so I asked her what they did.

The salsa, of course, she put his needs before her.

That's what you want in a girlfriend and he didn't deserve her.

We talked for a while till I fell asleep but I was woken up by a jolt, looking around , everything seemed normal till I saw the frown on Roman's face. So I asked him what was wrong and he told me this was the fourth time the plane had jumped like that, not something I wanted to hear then I remembered Summer, she must have been freaking out.

And I was right.

The poor girl was gripping onto the seat, so I tried to make her laugh, it worked and she started to relax till that stupid boyfriend of hers came back and told me to back off. I really wanted to stab him but I leaned back into my seat, few minutes later, he got back up saying something about water but we all knew he was going back to the red head slut with the cart so I held out my hands to Summer, telling her to trust me.

She took them and never asked a question when she saw the handcuffs, third person and last person to know. She never judged me and it touched my cold heart.

I told her that we were going to make it to the place as I need to go to prison, it made her laugh, I succeeded only to have god throw it back into my face.

The plane shook and the air masks came out as the shaking never stop, we placed them on well Roman helped me put mine on as I tried to calm Summer down. Suddenly the plane jolted and these crappy belts snapped, well mine and hers, we land in the aisle. I tell her it's going to be ok, I won't let go of her , now this is where god truly shows he hates me. Our stupid plane starts to tilt back, I grab onto the seat and Roman had grabbed me as well to stop us from falling then it all happens. Shaking picks up and suddenly we can hear cracking suddenly the tail end of the plane started to break off from the plane, the jolt sends a shock through me and I let Summer's hands slip from my.

I watched as she slides to the tail end before it breaks off completely, I could see the sky, the fire and smoke from the plane but everything is deaf to me as I scream. She trusted me not to let go and I did, Roman pulls me to the seat and everything goes black.

All I can hear is roaring engines and people screaming, I smell blood and burning flesh, I feel sand beneath me so I slowly open my eyes and I see a clear blue sky above me, pushing myself up I look around to see the wreckage, the front part of the plane burning, people running around, dead bodies.

The plane had crashed onto an island, blown up in the sky, I can't see the tail end anywhere.

My name is Dean Ambrose and I'm a survivor of flight A13SX5

And this is our story.

* * *

Just a little introduction to the story and the kinda character Dean is playing within, small and simple.

Reviews are welcomed and I as an Arthur is grateful.

The next chapter may not be up very soon as I'm still working on it but I will try to get it up.


	2. The End

First real chapter up and the start of the story

I want to thank the Guest for the first review and .3 also Kdaniels270 for following the story.

I don't own anything related to WWE nor Lost.

* * *

It was Friday 13th of October, a unlucky day to many people. The story starts off in the Iron Vault Prison located in Australia, the area this building took was the size of two football stadiums while the height was half the size of statue of liberty. Walls painted black and prisoners uniform orange, it had many halls and each section contained a category of prisoners such as section 1 was where the robbers were staying, it also housed thugs, a small group of murderers and one psychotic man. At 10:10, the warden Kurt Angle sent four of his guards to go collect the one psychotic man as he had some news for the prisoner. The walk from the office to section 4 didn't take long as they didn't want to make the warden wait, two stood on either side of the door with their guns up while the other opened the door to the cell, stepping into the room they found prisoner Sx139DA on his bed arm draped across his eyes.

"Warden wants to see you" One guard stated.

"I haven't done anything" Came a tired replied from the man on the bed.

"He will explain the situation with you"

Prisoner Sx139DA lifted his arm up and moved it to his side as he got to his feet with a grin, the second guard placed cuffs onto his wrist and once they checked him they lead him out of the cell and towards, guns never being lowered. The third guard knocked on the door upon reaching the office, hearing a come in from the warden they stepped in closing the door behind.

Kurt was sorting out the paper work for prisoner Sx139DA then he heard the knock and soon he came to face with the one psychotic man, Iron Vault's first and only.

Dean Ambrose aka The Lunatic Fringe

"Take a seat" he said.

Dean was going to reply that he rather stand up but one of the guard's shoved him into the seat, he growled watching them leave however they stayed by the door, he could see their shadows. Turning around to face Kurt, he leaned back into the chair with one leg resting on the other. Pushing his hair back, he grinned as he leaned forward, who knew what was running through that sick twisted mind of his.

"So tell me why Ive been called down" Dean said.

"The state and several others including myself have decided to transfer you out of Iron Vault and transfer you to Alcatraz" Kurt explained as he stood up.

"Your moving me, I like it here, why?"

Kurt looked at Dean and did not like the grin, the man was enjoying the fact they couldn't handle him, Ambrose was not a stupid man. Moving to his window, Kurt let out a sigh as he watched several guards were trying to cover the massive blood stains on the ground and just last week he had to have several bodies pulled down from the wall, Dean was a sick man.

"You have killed over 40 prisoners Dean, you hung their bodies on the wall by the entrance on visiting day"

"It was beautiful art" Dean commented with a small laugh.

"We can't afford to have you here so we are sending you to Alcatraz as they love to cater the sick"

"So when do I leave?" Dean asked.

"Now, Jack Swagger will accompany you to your flight and make sure you arrive in one piece to San Francisco"

The doors opened to reveal a tall blonde muscular man, he screamed all-American to Dean, the guy walked over to Kurt and the two spoke before Dean was pulled to his feet. Jack made sure to seal the cuffs under Dean's clothes, he pushed him to the door but Dean turned his head with a grin before he was pushed out, Jack closed the door behind. Kurt swore he heard the other prisoners cheer for the fact Dean was leaving, he watched from his window as the two exited out of the building before entering a car.

Engine coming to life, the car rolled out of the gates before soon it became a dot in the distance, Kurt sat in his chair letting out a sigh of relief.

Dean Ambrose was now Alcatraz's problem.

The journey wasn't too long as their flight was an earlier one and Jack didn't want them to be late so the guy took short cuts he knew, Dean sat in the passenger seat staring out the window, he watched the area they passed and was glad to have these finally moments locked into his memory before it all became grey walls yet again. Soon they arrived at a parking lot, Jack had gotten out of the car and went to the back to grabbed their two bags but made sure to lock Dean in. This guard was no fun to him and Dean couldn't wait to get rid of him, the blonde man opened his door and roughing pulled him out.

"Not nice" he said in a mocking tone.

"You try anything I will shoot" Jack threatened again.

Jack made it looked like they were pals flying out and Jack couldn't help but play along as he could see the guard hated doing it. Getting their tickets had been easy as a tall Samoan had let them go in front as he was searching for his passport in his bag, Dean noticed that the guy's eyebrow went further up his face, he had never seen that before , it was a bit weird. He had tried to copy the eyebrow trick when they headed to their terminal nine but he couldn't do it, soon they reach their terminal nine and sat in the seats.

Nine more minutes they had to wait till the gates up, Jack was reading a book that he had pulled out of his bag so Dean had decided to people watch, in the left corner was a single man was reading a book in the language of the Swiss so he turned to the right and saw a couple. The guy looked like he was dealing drugs while she looked young to be his daughter, the women was wearing a wedding ring and kept playing with it.

'Engaged' he thought as he continued.

Dean soon stopped his vision on a blonde women digging through her bag, he couldn't see her face but the guy next to her looked ridiculous as he was wearing fur pants. He was going to point it out to Jack but the guy pulled him up as they had opened the gates so they all flooded into the narrow passage way. On the plane, people were locating their seats and so were they but when they reached their seat both Dean and Jack noticed someone was in their seat while Randy didn't care, Jack was not happy about this.

"Excuse me your in my seat"Jack said pulling out his ticket to show the guy.

The tall muscular Samoan , not the same from before as this one had long black hair while the other was bald/shaved. He got up and looked at the ticket before shaking his head as he pulled out his own ticket while motioning for a flight attendant.

"I believe your ticket says differently "he replied back with a dark low tone.

So Jack and Dean looked at the ticket and the guy was right, Jack's seat was not of this one but on the other side which he could see annoyed the blonde guard, Dean wanted to laugh as the flight attendant gently tugged Jack to his real seat but the guy had whispered to him that if he did anything stupid he would shoot. Sitting down, Dean was glad to be away from Jack as he couldn't stand the guy, he looked at the guy who he was sitting next to.

"He's not your friend is he" the guy said as he was looking at a leaflet.

"Aww how can you tell?" Dean replied smiling.

"The guy didn't conceal your cuffs well, Im Roman Reigns " he answered with a smile.

"Dean so what brings you on this flight?" Dean replied as he leaned back into his seat.

"Im heading to a new job in San Francisco also a family meet up, guessing you're a transfer" He said motioning to the cuff's, Roman took it upon himself to fix them as it was bothering him.

Dean nodded as he was right but he wasn't going to tell Roman that he was being shipped to Alcatraz, he was grateful that this man wasn't judging him and even decided to help him hide the cuff's, he really started to like this guy. Not long the fasten your seat belts came on and the flight attendants did their normal routine before the plane started to take off, as it was just about to leave the ground, Dean scratched his neck feeling a bit uneasy but he ignored it. Once in the air, Dean looked over to Jack and saw his guard was talking to an old man with a funny beard, he un-buckled his seat belt and stretched his arms,

"God I hate those flight attendants" Dean commented with a frown.

"They do tend to get boring" Roman replied with laughter.

"Would you guys care for a drink?"

Both men turned around and saw Flight attendant with the name badge Eva Marie, with a cart, Roman asked for a Pepsi so she handed him his drink then she turned to Dean and leaned forward, she was trying to flirt with him by showing off her chest but he wasn't having any of it, the girl was ugly.

"So whats your poison darling?" she asked.

"Water and don't call me darling "Dean replied.

Eva let out a huff as she gave him a water before turning to the people in the aisle seat next to them, soon she moved on and he opened his bottle then took a swing. He couldn't understand why people always asked him that, did he look like the person to drink.

"No alcohol?" Roman asked.

"Im recovering" Dean replied in a soft whisper.

"How long you been sober?" Roman asked facing Randy.

"It's been four years now" Dean answered feeling proud in himself.

"That's good man, self-control, most people I meet tell me they slipped or gone back to the bottle but I can tell you're a man of your word " Roman said.

This boosted his ego a lot, he never met some who praised him, Dean smiled as he got up. After a trip to the loo's, he came back to his seat to find Roman was fast asleep with his earbuds in. Sitting down, he looked through the movie list but nothing seemed good so he let out a sigh and turned his head to look at the people in the other aisle seats. One seat was empty while the other had the blonde he had seen at the airport but she didn't look good, he could see she was gripping the seat and her eyes looked moist ready to cry, she was afraid and now this touched Dean slightly. He didn't see the guy she was with last time so he looked over the back to see the guy flirting with the red head Eva Marie and now that pissed him off, he went by a motto of treating a girl right so he got up and sat in the empty seat, she had turned to him looking confused but he spoke first wanting to break the ice.

"So where are you heading to?" He asked as the plane was making two more stops before San Francisco.

"San Francisco you?" She replied, her gripping on the sear becoming more relaxed.

"Same, Im heading out there for a new place, what you heading there for. Modelling?" Dean said with a grin.

"No, I wish, Im entering a dance competition" she answered with a smile.

"With those long legs I guess ballerina" he motioned with a tilt of his head but she shook her head.

"No, I doing the salsa with my boyfriend, he loves that dance but I am a ballerina"

He thought about her boyfriend being in a tight suit and laughed, she asked what he was laughing about so Dean explained it to her and soon the stunning blonde began to laugh with him. She was totally relaxed and was no longer gripping the seat, he felt good for talking to her.

"Dean Ambrose"he said holding out his hand.

"Summer Rae, it was nice meeting you"she replied as she was about to shake his hand but he brought her hand to his lips and kissed her hand.

"It was a pleasure meeting you"he replied with a wink making her laugh, no more sadness in her eyes.

Soon the two began to talk about motorsport, Dean couldn't believe this women was into that kind of sport. Summer was telling him about the things he missed while he had been in prison, it was nice however he heard someone cough so they both turned around to find her boyfriend standing by the seat not with a happy face.

"You're in my seat" he said.

Dean got up but sent a smile to Summer before he was back in his owe seat, the guy sat down and was talking to Summer, Dean could tell he was asking what was going on. He had the nerve to ask her that while he had been flirting with Eva, that pissed Dean right off. But he wouldn't do anything with Jack around, he couldn't afford to do anything which annoyed him. Leaning back into his seat, Dean decided to close his eyes and soon he fell asleep but he was awoken to a jolt of the plane, his wide open he looked to the window and saw blue sky so he looked to Roman who was awake.

"Did the plane jolt?"he asked.

"Yeah, it's been the fourth one to happen, something isn't right" Roman replied.

He didn't like the sound of that then it hit him that Roman had said the fourth one, it meant he slept through the others then he remembered Summer, turning around quick he noticed her boyfriend was gone again and she looked terrified so he called out her name, Summer turned to him a lone tear had already made it out of her eyes, he motioned her to move to the next seat and she did. Reaching his hands out to her, he didn't care if his sleeves rolled up to reveal his cuff's, Summer needed someone to be there for her and it surprised him that she took his hands into hers. She had ignored the cuff's, Summer wasn't going to judge him and it made him smile inside. The plane shook again but it got worst, Dean was trying to make her laugh, not to think of the plane however god had other plans, the next jolt brought out the little mask from the ceiling.

Dean helped Summer get hers on while Roman placed his mask on, he nodded to Roman and turned back to Summer .

"Summer breath"he said with a calm voice.

"Im scared" she muttered her chest rising quickly.

"Nothing is going to happen you because this plane is going to get me to my destination" Dean replied.

It made her smile a little and he knew it was working but god being the idiot he was decided differently, the plane shook but was tilting left and right which caused Summer, Dean and a few others to fall out of their seats. However before they could get back up, the plane started to tilt back causing people to fall to the end of the tail, Roman had caught onto Dean while he had grabbed Summer before she could slip down. He made sure to make Summer look at him and only him, Dean had seen some one get killed by the cart that had fallen through, he wouldn't let her see that, the plane shook and she buried her head into her arms but he pulled her closer and shouted her name, she lifted her head up which made him smile.

"Dean"she said softly as she looked into his eyes.

"Summer, I will never let go, I swear "he replied.

God hated him for sure, maybe he should of gone to church.

The plane shook and twisted which sent a jolt through the plane, it caused Dean and Summer to let go. He had tried to reach out and grab her hand but all he had gotten was the bracelet around her wrist, Dean watched in horror as Summer fell through the curtain and the tail end of the plane ripped off, taking Summer with it. He could see the blue sky, the smoke and flames but none of that mattered as he screamed her name.

"SUMMER!"

Roman pulled him back into his seat before his world turned black, the image that went through his mind was Summer falling, her tears stricken face as she reached out to him.

He had promise her he would never let go.

He had failed.

* * *

Ok I've written more but decided to separate it in little sections so its seems there more also it allows me to carry on writing while being able to post.

Reviews are welcomed and I as an Arthur is grateful.

The next chapter may not be up very soon as I'm still working on it but I will try to get it up.


	3. Wakening

Second chapter of the story

I did have this bit done earlier however reading it, there was so much needed redoing but hoping you enjoy the outcome

I want to thank the Guest and wwe fanfics by Ashley for the reviews

I don't own anything related to WWE nor Lost.

* * *

It was a fact Dean knew he wasn't deceased or dead as others would put it bluntly, his fingers twitched slightly and as they moved he felt the surface he was on was both soft yet gritty, his left hand moved from its spot and he could defiantly tell that the surface he was lying on was in fact sand. Soon the ringing in his ear began to fade but it brought on the sounds of screaming and cluttering noise of an engine then the smell hit his nose, the burning flesh had forced Dean to open his eyes, the first thing he saw since watching Summer fall from his grip was dark black billowing smoke that rose to the blue sky, threatening to consume it.

Slowly, Dean pushed himself up into a seated position and the first thing he noticed was he could freely move his hands. The cuffs Jack Swagger had placed on were no longer upon his wrist, he wasn't trapped anymore and for once Dean felt like a free man. For two minutes all he could do was stare at his hands, both hands were gripped into fists when he woken up but he relaxed his left to feel what was around him, once up he relaxed his right hand and right there in his palm was a fabric woven bracelet. Images flashed through his mind causing him to drop it, there was a tightness in his chest that Dean did not understand, all he wanted to do was throw the blasted thing into the sea however this was all Dean had left of her so he picked up the bracelet and slipped it onto his wrist before climbing to his feet. Finally he took a look at the beach, there were several chucks of the plane scattered among the beach, the deceased littered the white sands like flowers in a field but he could see a few survivors none of the people he knew. Dragging his feet across the sands, Dean began to walk not knowing where he was going but he ignored everything around him, the man was taking the whole situation in but something shook him out of his thoughts.

"Dean!"

Was someone calling his name?

"Dean!"

Hearing it more clearly, Randy turned to the direction the sound came from but could not see anyone expect for wreckage of the plane.

"Dean!"

There it was again, someone was calling him but Dean could not see anyone but the voice carried on so he chased after the sound, it was getting closer and closer but still not a damn soul.

"DEAN!"

Narrowing his eyes as he stopped, Randy knew that voice, it belonged to the kind hearted man he had sat next to on the plane. It was Roman Reigns , it made him more determined to find the guy so he scanned over every piece of wreckage till he noticed one part was moving up and down by itself, now that was not normal so Dean ran towards and soon enough a form began to emerge underneath it. Roman was pushing it up but the force of the wreckage he was holding was pushing itself back down, Dean had made it to the guy and noticed he wasn't stuck but rather holding it up.

"Let go of it" He said shielding his eyes from the fire not far from them.

"I can't, someone is in there"Roman shouted, beads of sweat running down his faces.

Dean knew he wouldn't be able to hold the wreckage up like Roman, it would flatten him like a bug however he knew he could fit through the gap that was created but something was stopping him, he killed hundreds and had always been alone throughout his life so his way of thinking was different however standing in front of him was a man risking his own life to see if there were any survivors, hell Roman had praised him on the plane and saved him. The guy didn't even know him, yet Roman had looked past the cuffs to see the real Dean, to get to know the real him so Dean dropped to his knees and climbed into the gap. It was completely dark except for the small ray of light coming through the gap, the smell was sickly as the fire close by was heating the metal of the wreckage causing the deceased bodies to roast, he felt small sweat needs roll down the side of his face. He pushed the bodies around, checking each one for a pulse but he had yet to find one, letting out a cough as the smell was getting worst.

"Dean are you sure someone's in here" he called.

"Yes, I heard someone yell, keep looking" Roman called back.

Wiping the sweat off, Dean moved towards the back and that's when he heard it, the sound of harsh breathing. It was hard to hear over the noise outside but he could hear it so he pushed the bodies around and that's when he saw it, a chest rising up and down, he grinned as he climbed over to it.

"Found him" Randy called to Roman .

"Great, now get yourself and him out, this thing isn't light" Roman yelled.

Nodding to himself, Dean turned back to the guy, he looked familiar to him but that didn't matter at the moment. Grabbing an arm and leg, he pulled the guy over the bodies and towards the gap, Dean slide himself and tugged at the guy trying to avoid the burns the light had now revealed. Dragging him out of the gap, he pulled the guy a little distance from Roman , Dean let go of him and flopped backwards. The guy was small but weighed a lot, Roman pushed the part of the wreckage off his shoulders once Randy and the guy were in front of him, it felt good once the weight was gone but soon pain emitted from the back of his shoulders. He walked over to Dean and help the guy up before sighing the unconscious man onto his shoulder carefully, the two walked towards the tree line were it was more safer. Dean frown as he walked behind Roman , he could see the large gashes on the Samoan's back and they looked painful.

"Roman " Dean said.

"I'm fine, just scratches" Roman replied turning to Dean with a smile.

Reaching the tree line, Dean flopped onto his butt as Roman carefully placed the unconscious man down onto the sand, he took off his shirt and folded it to create a pillow of sorts for the man. Dean watched as Roman took out a bottle of water from his pocket, he held it towards him and Dean thanked him taking the bottle water. He took a sip, it was refreshing though it was warm before handing it back to Roman who poured the remaining bit over the guys burns. Turning his head away, Dean turned his focus on the scene in front of him, like him and Roman, there were a few others walking or limping to the tree line but as he turned his attention away from the other survivors to the wreckage. He spotted a blur among the pieces of metal so Randy narrowed his eyes as he stood up and soon he noticed a little girl on her knee's crying, she was holding onto something on the sand but he couldn't quite make out what it was. Turning to Roman , he saw the man was busy so he turned to the others, none of them noticed the crying child, only he had however when Dean looked back over to her, he noticed that the girl was standing underneath one of the separated engines but something was off as the engine was leaking black smoke, that was never a good sign and it made him feel uneasy.

Something was seriously wrong but he couldn't put his finger on it.

"Hey!" He called out to the others but none of them heard him.

Looking back at her, Dean felt the same tightness in his chest before, he didn't know how to react to kids as most of his life he never came across them and he liked it that way, turning his attention away from the girl he looked down and noticed the bracelet. He had a feeling Summer loved children and would spring into action no matter what, Dean smiled as he could image the tall leggy blonde running over scooping the crying child into her arms, the tightness got worst and he didn't like it.

What was up with these new emotions.

Then every sound on the beach began to fade till there was only one, the cries of a little girl.

"Please help me!"

He tried so hard to block it out but there was nothing he could do to drown it out, it was like someone had struck a knife into h's chest and for the fun of it was twisting the blade, gripping his head, Dean closed h's eyes trying to block it but it grew louder and louder then it stopped, slowly opening his eyes. He narrowed his eyes as he watched a figure walk behind the child, her name rolled off his tongue as he watched her hold out a hand to him.

_"Dean"_

"God damn it" Dean shouted as he pushed himself to run, the figure disappearing.

Everyone in their life time knew running on sand was not an easy task, even grown men found it difficult to do so, Dean almost slipped a few times but managed to catch himself from falling face first into the sand. He ignored the shouts of Roman , he had started this and was going to get that little girl, he was so close then Dean tripped on his own feet being so clumsy getting caught in his own thoughts then the man skidded on the sand falling face first. Pushing himself up, he spat the sand out of his mouth only to be looking at the girl, she looked shocked to see him. Looking to her left he noticed it was a body of teen boy she was clinging onto, Dean felt sorry for her and was about to tell her the harsh truth but he saw the rise of the chest, moving over quickly he pressed his ear to the bolus chest and sure enough there was a heartbeat.

These two were so luckily.

"Please help us"

Dean turned to the girl as she looked like she was about to cry again then he heard the rattling noises from above, he had forgotten they were underneath an engine and soon the smell of gasoline flooded his nose, the bad had now just become the worst.

"Crap"he mumbled underneath his breath.

Grabbing the girl and pressing her to his chest, Dean threw the boy over his shoulder and climbed to h's feet, the task of getting them to safety was his priority and he dug his feet into the sand as he ran bark towards the tree line were everyone was watching. He moved quickly as he could while the rattling noises got louder and louder then suddenly out of nowhere he felt a tremendous force push him down, Dean tucked his chin to his chest as he covered up both children, using his own body as shield. Parts of the engine and the plane flew in many different directions, he looked up to see Roman running towards, a frown was sketched upon the face he wondered why.

Hadn't he done a good job?

"AARRGGHH!"

Dean looked at the girl who screamed like a banshee, he noticed she was shaking like a leaf and was going to ask her what the hell was wrong but she pointed behind him. He looked at the wreckage and couldn't understand what she was getting at so Dean turned back to her.

"What?" he said.

"Your.. back" she squeaked out.

Confused, Dean turned his head around to have a look at his back and that's when he saw it, the long shard if metal sticking out of his back. How the hell had he not felt that but soon enough the burning pain began to slowly emit around his body and he fell face forward, Dean could feel his body twitching due to the pain, he could hear the little girl crying even more and he felt so useless. Dots soon appeared in h's vision and he found it so funny, was this how he was going to leave the world.

"Save him please"

The last thing Dean saw was Roman's face coming into his vision, a smile soon graced h's face as his world soon became black.

_ "Dean wake up"_

He could hear the soft voice calling his name, it was so soothing, Dean moved as the voice carried on calling to him, a name rolled off his tongue and suddenly images flew through mind that caused him to sit up gasping for air. Eyes flew opened, and he greeted with the sight of Roman, another guy and a female but not the person voice belonged to, not the person he had failed.

"Take it easy" Roman said smiling as he placed a hand on Dean's shoulder.

"Easy said and done" Dean's replied laughing slightly.

Turning his head to the left, Dean noticed the other survivors had huddled together not far from them, he couldn't see the little girl nor the boy but Roman tapped him into the shoulder, he turned back to face the Samoan but the guy pointed to the right see of them. Following the finger, he saw the little girl and the boy were sitting close to the unconscious guy he and Roman had saved, he let out a relax sigh as neither seemed to be injured and that's when he remembered the shard. Dean ran a hand on his back only to find a large stitching wound and not shard sticking out so he turned his attention back to Roman and the two people in front of him, there next to the female was his bloody shirt and a small first aid kit.

"What happened?" he asked turning his head back.

"You-" the unknown male had started to speak but Randy held up his hand and looked to Roman, he kinda knew the Samoan but not these two, he didn't want to hear it from strangers.

"You passed out from loss of blood so I pulled the shard out and that's when these two came over, Nikki here is a nurse who worked on closing the wound in your back with a first aid kit John found among the wreck " Roman explained motioning to the two next to him.

Nodding, Dean thanked the two as he grabbed his shirt, he always hated having h's chest bare and knowing the fact people could see the scars on h's body. Slipping it, Roman thanked Nikki and John before they left to check on the others, happy with his shirt back on. Dean watched as the little girl came running over to him, he noticed she had waiting patiently for Nikki and John t leave, looking at her he waited for her to say something but all she did was smile.

"What kid?" he said.

"Thank yoo for saving big brother and me"She replied with a smile as she wrapped her arms around him.

Unsure, Dean patted her head gently before prying her off him, the little girl smiled at him before introducing herself as Bayley. She grinned as she waved t Roman before heading back over to the boy. It was an weird experience for him and Roman laughed at him for it, rolling his eyes Dean stood up slowly with the help of Roman after almost stumbling. The wreckage was still large on the beach but none of it resemble a plan anymore, he looked at his wrist and smiled slightly at the bracelet.

'I did good thing for once' he thought.

He and Roman walked over to join the small group f survivors , Dean could see they were arguing among themselves and found it funny watching John fail to calm the people down, he didn't really care for talk about rescue coming and walked away. Tugging at wreckage, Dean's first plan was to build himself a shelter, he had heard stories about people going missing or getting lost, the first thing they did was build shelters and none of them could predict when rescue would come, how sure could people be that no one back home didn't realise they had crashed or gone missing. Roman was watching him and knew that's what they all needed to do. People were thinking about others coming to rescue them but who knew how long that was going to take, seeing John had no control over the crowd, Roman knew he needed help the poor feels out so he took a deep breath.

"QUIET!" Roman yelled at the top of his lungs.

It went dead quiet among them all, even Randy had stopped doing what he was doing to listen to the guy, with everyone's attention on him Roman pushed his hair back and looked at them all with a frown pun his face

"None of us have a clue if anyone knows what happened nor if rescue is coming so I suggest if you want to survive this, we need shelters up, any food or water among the wreck. None of us expected this to happen but we need to listen to John there for we needed to work as a group" He explained before nodding to John to take over

John smiled at him, thanking him before turning to the others when one person asked what they should do, like Roman had said, the main priority were shelters as weather everywhere was so unpredictable so he instructed a group of four to gather parts of the plane then he turned to three females which included Nikki to look for food and water bottles. Everyone had a task each to do and John walked to Roman holding out his hand which the Samoan gripped it tightly shaking it.

"Thank you" John said.

"No problem, others things we might need to do is gather any id's to see who alive, dead and missing and defiantly give the dead a burial" Roman replied.

"I'll get onto it" John answered.

"You should be the leader, they will listen to you not him" Dean said leaning the rectangle metal plate against a tree.

After his conversation with John, Roman walked over to Dean and helped the guy with the shelter. Shaking his head, Dean told him that he dint like to lead rather give advice and follow, Dean nodded and didn't push for more of an answer. Everyone was different, once his shelter was done, Dean helped Roman create a shelter not far from his shelter. It was hard work but soon the wreckage on the beach began to fade and soon many little different shelters took their place near the tree line, a small amount of food was found and placed in one of the shelters alongside a couple of water bottles, luggage was pulled into a pile and Nikki along with the two other females were digging for id's. The little girl was sitting next to the boy while the unconscious guy was still laying down, once Roman's shelter was done and the Samoan moved to over to the little girl, a water bottle in his hand, he handed it over to her as he checked on her brother and the unconscious guy while Dean sat down on a make shift hammock within his shelter, he was staring at the bracelet on his wrist.

'Where is it?'

* * *

Alright, getting more characters into the mix gradually and a sneak peek into the next chapter

_Eyes wide open staring up at the canopy of the trees, she couldn't remember how long she had been like this, the fact her body was so sore she didn't want to move an inch but she knew she had to as she couldn't stay in the creek she was currently laying in. The water was cold but it was soothing, taking a deep breath, she turned onto her stomach and pulled herself onto the bank, out of the water_.

Reviews are welcomed and I as an Arthur is grateful.

The next chapter may not be up very soon as I'm still working on it but I will try to get it up.


End file.
